A Glooming Peace This Morning With It Brings
by Katty008
Summary: Spoilers Last Battle, Caspian angst. Caspian finds Eternity to be rather lonely, and he's still wondering why Edmund is going on about two people named Romeo and Juliet. SuCas.


**WARNING:** Spoilers for Last Battle, and if you haven't seen the movie version of Prince Caspian yet then some things might be a little confusing… they add a few things instead of taking them out. Rather backwards, but the ficcing possibilities are endless.

So yes, I did just get back from seeing Prince Caspian. An insane two and a half hours of movie is a lot after running around on stage in front of a bunch of people, not to mention school. But I still found time to write this up, because the movie contains the Plot Bunny High King, as well as his siblings and lords and courtiers, etc. And Reepicheep is exactly how I imagined him, right down to the cute comment. And DLF is amazingly sarcastic. The entire theater started laughing virtually every time he opened his mouth.

So I give thee, A Glooming Peace.

Disclaimer: I am queen of Miriam, not Narnia. Hence, I own Miriam, not Narnia. Though I'd trade birdmen for griffons any day. Narnia has the awesomest griffons. I'm jealous.

* * *

Narnia was destroyed… in the Shadowlands. The real Narnia, the bright and beautiful Narnia where you could run very fast forever and never get tired, was right here. As well as his father and mother… but not the one he loved.

Sure, he had found another to love (however that too ended in tragedy), but once here she had found him too dark and brooding for her likes. He had always been dark and brooding, but as she had pointed out, he was getting nearly unbearable to live with. So they had gone their separate ways, and Rilian had given up on them.

If this was Eternity, it was rather lonely.

He hadn't always been dark and brooding. There was a time when he wasn't dark or brooding at all. When he was very little, and his uncle actually pretended to care for him. But he had quickly learned to shut himself away from the world after his nurse was sent away. And there were those few blissful days when They had come, and he hadn't been dark or brooding at all, even though he was convinced he was about to die half the time.

But what was done was done. And there was no running…

"Come on Ed!"

His ears deceived him. The High King Peter was banished to the otherworld, never to set foot in Narnia again. Along with his sister…

"It's not my fault I tripped over that root! The willow wasn't looking where it was going!"

Then again, this land did seem to made up of much more than just Narnia and the surrounding countries. He looked up, and to his ever lessening surprise saw three figures running towards him that he thought he'd never see again in his life. He broke into his first true smile in years, knowing that he would see…

Wait… only three. He looked again and saw two men whom he recognized instantly as the High King Peter and King Edmund. The third was a woman with flowing red hair that he recognized as Queen Lucy. But where was Susan?

He continued to stare off into space, lost in thought and not noticing what was going on around him. He completely forgot about the Kings and Queens of old as his mind went off on one of its ever-increasing tangents. That was, until one of them spoke to him. "Cas… Caspian?"

King Caspian the Tenth looked up. "High King Peter."

Lucy sat down next to him. "You seem kind of lost."

Caspian looked at her. "Lost?"

Edmund smirked. "He's just bemoaning his tragic fate. For never was there a story of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo."

Peter got the gist of it instantly. "Shut up Ed. It's not his fault that Susan was being a stick in the mud."

Caspian, however, was busy wondering who in Aslan's name Juliet and Romeo were. "And… dare I ask… where is Susan?"

Lucy made a face. "Not here. She's still stuck in the Shadowlands. She doesn't believe in Narnia anymore."

Over the years, Caspian had done his best to patch the crack in his glass heart. But it was still glass, only taking a single tap to shatter it. "I… see. I'll take my leave of you then. Farewell."

The three Pevensie siblings watched as Caspian dejectedly made his way away. "That seems awfully final," Lucy finally commented.

* * *

Reviews please.


End file.
